


Hold fast till moonset

by qwerty



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, no one sticks it in anyone, werewolves think Merlin is sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange beast's attack had left Arthur sick and fevered for weeks, his wounds refusing to close. Merlin stayed by his side constantly, worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold fast till moonset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 1: Porn Vision.

The latch caught and rattled twice before he managed to get the shutters properly closed. Merlin brushed the droplets of rain from his face before he turned around. Arthur's eyes were glittering at him from the bed. "You're awake- it's been a week!" he said, stupidly relieved, hurrying forward to press the back of his hand to Arthur's neck. 

But no, the fever was worse. Merlin muttered a quick cooling charm on the basin of water by the bed and refreshed the useless towel on Arthur's forehead. Arthur made a soft sound, insensible; his eyes were open, but still fever-bright and barely tracking him. As the rain began to pelt down in earnest outside, Merlin swallowed back his fear, pulled down the blanket and set to work wiping down Arthur's neck, armpits and groin with a wet cloth again, taking care to avoid the blood-stained bandages on his thigh.

He lifted the loose dressings to check on the strange bite wound- Arthur's hand shot out and caught his wrist, and he had dragged Merlin across the bed and rolled on top of him by the time he understood what he had seen: that the wound had healed over completely, leaving only luminous silvery scars where the inflamed gashes had been.

"Arthur," Merlin inhaled sharply as Arthur buried his face in his neck and sucked in air like a drowning man; when he felt the press of teeth at his throat, Merlin jerked and shoved hard at his shoulders. "What are you-"

Arthur growled, hesitated, then yielded, following the direction of Merlin's push downwards to breathe in Merlin's belly. Merlin yelped and tried to scramble backwards, stopped when his head thumped on the headboard as Arthur growled and pressed his face between Merlin's legs. "Arthur!" and there was a high note of panic in his voice then, and Arthur froze, and with a visible effort of will, crawled slowly up Merlin's body to stare groggily in his eyes, hands framing Merlin's face in a gentle, inexorable hold.

"Merlin," he rasped out, "you smell like..." Arthur groaned, and his hips jolted spasmodically against Merlin's, pressing a hot ridge of flesh into his thigh. Merlin shivered, involuntarily pressing back into Arthur's too-warm body as Arthur panted, sipped delicately at Merlin's lips. "I- I want-" Arthur whispered into his mouth, urgent, and the slight stutter made it sound like _I need_ -

-and because their bodies fit together so perfectly, because Arthur was still gently rocking against Merlin, easing them down into the bed, and because Merlin had never wanted to say no to him, he said, "yes, please," and pulled Arthur close instead of pushing him away, and Arthur rumbled low and deep in his chest with satisfaction, turning his face to mouth Merlin's neck and jaw softly, with only the barest press of sharp teeth in the delicate skin as Merlin shivered and clutched at his back.

"-please," Arthur echoed, and rutted hard against his leg, desperate and furious. Merlin groped blindly for his own belt, wanting to feel skin on skin, and Arthur caught his hand again and pulled it to palm the hot flesh between his legs. "No," he said, sudden clarity in his too-bright eyes. "If you let me- if I do this now- I think-" he broke off, panted. "I _will_ hurt you." He groaned again, piteous, drew Merlin's hand up and down to explore his hardness and the strange, unnatural swelling at the base.

It should horrify him, horrify them both, Merlin thought, remembering the diagrams and terse warnings in Gaius's bestiary, about the physical changes, the monstrous instincts- but all of this, it was too much to take in, too fast, and really, how could he care about such things when he had Arthur here, like this, and halfway to tears with the desperate need to fuck him? "You can, I don't care," he said, reckless, dizzy with want, and Arthur growled and pressed him harder into the bed, if that was possible.

"No, not tonight." Arthur glared, determined. "I can't- can't stop, can't control-" Arthur bore down between his legs and slid up, down, until he found a way to pin his hardness tightly between their bodies, and held Merlin there, and rutted into him for an eternity, until the impossible swelling finally wore down and they were both exhausted, drenched in his seed.

And again, and again, until the sun rose, and the moon set, and they finally slept.


End file.
